Espionnage
by Dame Lune
Summary: C'est juste un lemon, méchantes review et homophobes s'abstenir. C'est le premier lemon que je fait donc soiyez gentils ? :p


_**Espionnage**_

_Auteur : Dame Lune_

_Rating :  X ? R :p_

_Disclaimer : Aucun des deux personnages ne m'appartient_

Drago se promenait seul dans les couloirs quand soudain il trébucha sur un objet et s'affala par terre. Il se releva en jurant et ramassa l'objet qui l'avait fait tomber … un carnet de dessin appartenant à Potter ? Il prit l'objet sous son bras en retourna à son dortoir décidant qu'il serait plus tranquille pour regarder les dessins du petit Potty. Celui-ci même qui faisait fantasmer Drago depuis des mois. Une fois arrivé à la salle commune, il se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle qu'il avait reçue étant préfet. Il verrouilla la porte et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir enlevé son T-shirt. Il ouvrit à la première page, Ron sur un balai, torse nu apparemment au terrier vu le jardin en piteux état qu'il survolait, la qualité des détails était impressionnante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il dessinait si bien. Il tourna la page et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive … Severus Rogue et les jumeaux Weasley dans une position très compromettante, leurs visages exprimaient le plaisir pur et rien d'autre. Il sentit son pantalon rétrécir nettement quand il vit la 3ème page … Un dessin le représentait lui au dessus d'un Severus Rogue s'agrippait à lui tout en lui mordant l'épaule alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, lui-même semblait au bord de l'extase … Drago dégrafa son pantalon et retira son boxer noir moulant, laissant apparaître un membre énorme et dur comme la pierre, c'est avec un soupir de plaisir qu'il entama un lent va et vient sur son sexe tendu. Il tourna la page et gémit plus fort en voyant le dessin. Il le représentait dominé par un Potty déchaîné qui allait et venait en lui avec force. Le reste du carnet était rempli de croquis de Drago et Harry dans diverses positions, toujours autant de précisions dans les détails du dessin, on les aurait cru vivant … Le carnet lui échappa des mains et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd que Drago entendit à peine. Il commença à aller de plus en plus vite, en gémissant toujours plus fort. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans cette chambre, quelqu'un l'observait. Ce quelqu'un en question était Harry Potter et se retenait de gémir plus fort que Drago tout en se masturbant lui aussi. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago se déversa en gémissant son nom et lui-même vint dans sa propre main en soupirant. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce soupir ne passa pas inaperçu et c'est avec stupeur qu'il entendit Drago se lever, puis s'approcher lentement de l'endroit où il était tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il sentit une main agripper sa cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva à moitié débraillé devant un Drago nu au sourire victorieux.

Alors Potter on espionne maintenant, tu recèle plus de secrets que tu sembles. Dit-il en le remettant sur ses jambes.

Harry referma son pantalon et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme au visage fin, aux cheveux d'or blanc et au corps à damner un saint et Harry n'était pas un saint et il répondit.

Tu m'as pris mon carnet à dessin et je t'ai suivi pour le récupérer.

Avoue au moins que le spectacle ne t'a pas déplu … Dit-il en se rapprochant du brun qui recula.

Le blond avança encore faisant reculer le brun qui à se moment cogna le lit et tomba en arrière sur celui-ci. Drago ne se retint plus et vint se placer au dessus de lui.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rouges, cravate défaite, et chemise ouverte à moitié, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Drago retira sa chemise lentement sous les yeux remplis de désir du brun. Une fois complètement nu, il s'assit sur le bassin d'Harry qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Il le déshabilla lentement en remuant légèrement contre l'entre jambe du sauveur du monde. Il se retira de là où il était provoquant un soupir de frustration au brun.

Patience petit lion ça vient. Murmura-t-il tout en retirant le pantalon et le boxer de celui-ci.

Il approcha sa tête de l'objet du désir et souffla légèrement dessus provoquant un gémissement plaintif et quémandeur. Répondant au gémissement il posa légèrement les lèvres dessus arrachant un soupir à Harry qui était cambré et gémissait son prénom.

Tu veux plus ? Demanda-t-il contre son sexe

Ouii … Répondit l'autre en gémissement.

Il engloutit donc le sexe du lion alors que celui-ci lui agrippait les cheveux et lui donnait le rythme et gémissant encore et toujours plus fort … Au bord de l'extase il lâcha les longs cheveux blonds et Drago commença à lui masser les couilles tout en accélérant encore le rythme mordillant légèrement provoquant des soubresauts chez le brun qui se retenait de jouir. Mais quelques coups de langue le firent gémir et un doit vint frôler ses lèvres demandant l'entrée. Il le suça comme si ça vie en dépendait en retenant des gémissement de plus en plus fort. Des vagues de plaisir montaient en lui sous les coups de langue répétitifs du blond. Le doigt humide du blond vint taquiner l'anus du brun qui sursauta en sentant cet importun le pénétrer doucement. Il gémit lorsque le doigt commença un va et vient, mais il gémit encore plus fort en sentant 2 autres doigts s'enfoncer en lui et continuer les va et vient. Les doigts et la langue de Drago eurent raison de lui et il gicla dans la bouche du jeune blond qui se lécha les lèvres… Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer, le blond s'installait déjà entre ses jambes et le pénétrait doucement. Mais Harry ne voulait pas de douceur il voulait du plaisir et c'est pourquoi il retourna la situation se retrouvant assis sur Drago toujours à moitié en lui. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au fond et commença à faire des va et vient se laissant tomber sur la queue bien dure à chaque fois. Le blond gémissait et bientôt se déversa en lui en gémissant son prénom.

Alors on en peut plus petit dragon ? Dit-il en se retirant

Un gémissement plaintif lui répondit tandis que des jambes s'écartaient pour lui laisser champ libre. C'est avec un cri de plaisir qu'il s'enfonça d'un coup dans cet antre chaud et étroit. Il lui mit des grands coups directement lui faisant relever les jambes pour s'enfoncer plus profondément encore. Le blond criait d'extase et se déversa en gémissant le prénom d'Harry qui lui vint au fond de l'antre chaud.

Voila ce qui arrive quand on espionne un serpent petit lion …

Dans ce cas je recommencerai chaque soir.

Je trouve le dessin de la page 18 très intéressant mais je ne vois pas comment on peut arriver à ça …

Je vais te montrer …Vient ici …

FIN

Alors c'était juste un lemon donc les mauvais commentaires on les garde ! Merci à tous ceux qui revieweront :p


End file.
